


You Can Try To Hide The Sun

by BetsyByron



Series: Collected wee fics [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Ficlet, Hogwarts Houses, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetsyByron/pseuds/BetsyByron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happen when you hurry to get dressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Try To Hide The Sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [欲盖弥彰](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535029) by [Go_MrCactus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_MrCactus/pseuds/Go_MrCactus)



> Teeny weeny fic :)  
> This idea has been toyed with in many fics already, HP and AUs alike, but it's still fun!

“Charles, we’re best friends, right?”

Charles didn’t look up from his Divination homework. He had to finish taking notes on _Tea leaves interpretation in the 17 th century _before Miss Pince kicked everyone out of the library for the night.

“We’re siblings, Raven.” He answered.

He didn’t need to see her to know Raven was rolling her eyes.

“I’m adopted and you basically _chose_ me.” She pointed out. “Usually it’s your friends you pick, not your family.”

“I’m not arguing.” Charles sighed, still scribbling so fast his quill might snap in two any second. “Yes, you’re my best friend. Of course you are.”

“Glad to hear you say that.” She commented cheerfully. “Now, is there something you want to tell me?”

“Quiet in the library?” Charles quipped.

“I’m whispering.” Raven argued.

She wasn’t really, but at this time in the evening, everyone was pretty much wrapping up and nobody would argue about loud whispers.

“Don’t you have to go get a good night’s sleep to be in shape for tomorrow’s match?” Charles tried to change the subject.

Raven was Chaser and Captain of the Gryffindor’s Quidditch team, and even though they were playing Ravenclaw the next day, Charles’s house, he couldn’t bring himself not to wish his sister to play a great game.

“You should get some rest too.” She answered. “You’ve been studying for hours.”

“I took a break.” Charles said, focusing harder on the words on the page.

Raven hummed as if she approved. There was a pause, and Charles almost believed she was going to give up, but she insisted.

“You sure there’s nothing I should know?” She asked again. “Nothing exciting in your life lately?”

“Like you said.” Charles kept his voice neutral. “I’ve been studying.”

“Right.” Raven smacked her lips. “Well, I’ll leave you to it.”

She got up, and Charles kept writing, wondering briefly what her point had been.

“Oh!” She exclaimed gleefully after only a couple of steps, doubling back to, no doubt, finally actually make her point. “By the way.”

She leaned in, placing her hands on Charles’s shoulders to whisper in his ear.

“You’re wearing a Slytherin tie.” She informed him. “Give my best to Erik, little brother.”

 

 


End file.
